<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dinner at Mama's by Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730315">Dinner at Mama's</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts/pseuds/Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts'>Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>YCTH!Verse [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, Children, Christmas, Dancing, Dinner, Drinking, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Food, Holidays, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Past Character Death, Queer Families, Short &amp; Sweet, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Thanksgiving, Trans Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:02:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts/pseuds/Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tally Hoe runs a drag bar, members only. But there are certain occasions she allows anyone who doesnt have a family of their own to join hers. </p>
<p>(Technically part of the YCTH!Verse but thats not necessary to read.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Arackniss (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s), Husk/Niffty/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>YCTH!Verse [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Thanksgiving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is practically an OC dump but I'm at a thanksgiving party and I had to focus on an idea in order to stay lucid for it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tally Hoe's required membership cards to get in. To get a card you had to know someone who already had one. The drag bar avoided trouble that way. However there were a few days out of the year where anyone was welcomed. Especially those with nowhere better to go. Thanksgiving was one of those days. Tally, a large rooster demon, was from Georgia, so naturally she had a sense of ingrained southern hospitality. Growing up black gay had also relieved her of the usual accompanying bigotry more southern states tended to be known for. </p>
<p>The bar usually opened at five in the afternoon but since it was a holiday Tally opened at noon, firing up the seldom used kitchen. She called Aloe, a plant, to put a sign out that showed all were welcome in. Krystal, a stone golem, helped her in the kitchen. Brodie was patrolling, making sure anyone who came in wasn't there to start trouble at first, but when it came time to move large tables onto the dancefloor and stage he and Desiré, a three eyed sheep, took care of the heavy lifting. </p>
<p>The table on the stage was to set the food out on; Turkey, chicken(Which several jokes were made about, considering Tally's species.), ham, and shredded beef. Several sorts of bread, cubed cheese, and fruit. Steamed vegetables, seasoned fried potatoes and asparagus, and mashed potatoes. Cranberry sauce and five different kinds of pie as well as a coffee crumble cheesecake. </p>
<p>"Usually isn't the bird being stuffed, huh?" Krystal felt the need to joke as the turkey was being dressed and filled with garlic croutons and chopped vegetables.</p>
<p>"Once in a while it's nice." Tally replied with a crowing laugh, swatting Krystal with a dishtowel. "Check the cobbler, that should be about done. Keep it away from Brodie though, you know how he is about peaches. Won't be any left if he gets at it."</p>
<p>It was while Tally was setting down a large dish of green bean casserole that the first curious demon stepped in. Well 'stepped' wasn't the right word as it was a python, grey with blue splotches in the shape of flowers, who slithered. He leaned on a cane, squinting at the sign as he entered.</p>
<p>"Hey baby." Tally greeted. "Make yourself at home. Don't be shy." </p>
<p>"This a trick or…?" The python asked.</p>
<p>"No trick." Tally assured. "Y'aint got nowhere else to go, there's room for you here."</p>
<p>"Room fer everybody!" Brodie called out as he hauled chairs and barstools alike to the tables on the dancefloor. </p>
<p>The python smiled, introducing himself as Bo and offering the hand that wasn't occupied by his floral cane. The handshake was waived in favor of a hug, Tally handing off the dish to Aloe, a plant demon, and enveloping the newcomer with her glittered wings. </p>
<p>More demons came in after that, interacting with the queens and queers that worked and lived there. Many also receiving hugs unless they declined the contact. All were welcomed warmly and encouraged to join in on the fun. The usual music and live performances were put aside in favor of leaving the mic open for karaoke for those who wanted to sing, no worry to whether the voice was good or not. Bo made it known he was absolutely ragged in carrying a tune but not at all lacking in enthusiasm.</p>
<p>Regular patrons to the bar met fresh faces that had never been before. There was a plate for everyone, enough for seconds and even more for those who had eaten to still be able to graze from the food table as they walked around and mingled for the following few hours. Even a few imps stepped in, including a brash longhorned one with his hellhound daughter, both of which claimed to only be there because they heard there was free food. </p>
<p>Brodie and Aloe came together to dance after a while, which encouraged everyone else to do the same if they weren't sitting with their plates or up at the spread of food grazing. Having done what they intended, Brodie and Aloe seemlessly changed partners and integrated with their guests. The python from earlier even set his cane aside to dance with the longhorned imp, not needing the aid so long as the imp supported him and led, at least until he ran out of energy and both settled on the one of the couches set along the walls to talk.</p>
<p>Tally played hostess as usual, but in this instance was less of a performer and more involved as she checked on everyone. Everyone was fed and having fun. Not the sort of fun expected to be had at a drag bar, but a more comfortable domestic sort. A sense of home even though only those that worked there lived there. The feeling of a family for those without one, even if it was only for the one evening. A short reprieve from the constant ache of Hell.</p>
<p>By the end of the night, Aloe brought out a tower of tupperware so anyone who wanted to could take leftover food with them when they left. Just as she hugged almost everyone hello, Tally hugged those same demons goodbye when they each left at their own pace.</p>
<p>"Y'all come back now, and have dinner with Mama next year!" She called, smiling as much as her beak would let her. As soon as everyone that didn't live in the upstairs portion of the bar was gone, she collapsed on one of the couches with a heavy but pleased sigh. "Woo! That was a mess and a half!"</p>
<p>Brodie laughed. "You suggested it, Mum!" He pointed out from where he was stood, snagging a forkful from the peach cobbler he hadn't been permitted to touch until everyone else had gotten a chance at it. "Ah, damn. This is awful, I better get rid of it proper." He said through his mouthful, picking the whole pan up and taking a step toward the stairway with it.</p>
<p>"You put that down and ask if anyone else wants at it first." Tally snickered. "It'll only last five minutes with you."</p>
<p>"No. No good. It's poisoned I swear. Got me throat all funny already, see look." Brodie insisted, tapping the black ring around his neck with a smile as he tried to use his deathmark as an excuse. </p>
<p>Desiré managed to wrestle the pan away from him, but only just because he was unwilling to jostle it too much and let the cobbler end up on the floor. The others laughed when the gerbil pouted, his whiskers drooping. It didn't last long however, as he could see the fatigue Tally tried to hide. He suggested for the rooster to go ahead upstairs to rest as he took over the task of leading the clean-up, doing most of it himself which allowed him to hide the pan and take it up to his room once the bar was back in its usual arrangement. </p>
<p>Before turning in for the night he checked on Tally, making sure she was actually sleeping instead of whatever project she had in the works. He caught her sewing and was quick to argue her into bed. </p>
<p>"You can fix yer bodice later." Brodie assured. "You've taken yer medicines, aye?"</p>
<p>"Oh, shit." Tally shook her head, taking her wig off and scratching at her comb. </p>
<p>"Stay in bed. I've got yer medicines and makeup wipes." Brodie assured, going through drawers with a practiced ease that was more muscle memory than actual memory. </p>
<p>Still he managed, setting the pills and wipes down before heading to the bathroom and grabbing a glass of water from the sink. Tally thanked him, taking the pills and opening the wipes to clean her face. Anything she missed, the gerbil took care of. He hugged her goodnight, reminded her to actually sleep, and left to his own room. </p>
<p>He settled into his hammock, pulling the liberated pan of peach cobbler onto his lap and ate the whole thing as he swung himself gently in the netting. He set the pan down, deciding to take it downstairs and clean it later, not that much mess was left as he'd done all but lick the dish clean. He sat up a while, looking over the swords displayed on the wall and reciting the names he could remember as he bid his old crew goodnight and 'Happy Silly American Holiday'.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tally Hoe hosts a Christmas party too!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While Thanksgiving had been a public affair, full of new faces, Christmas was a little more familiar. Arackniss mentioned he was planning to see Brodie on the holiday, so naturally his siblings Angel and Molly had to tag along. With Angel came Alastor and their children, Jim and Vinnie, who were both seven at the time. Alastor dragged Husk with him. Husk was followed by Niffty and Pentious. A full house, even without the extra passersby stepping in to see what was going on and inevitably staying when they realized the food set out was free. Not an official dinner, but there were plenty of things set out to snack on.</p><p>"Bit late for a dress." Arackniss said when he saw Brodie in a new dress, a shiny forest green off-shoulder gown that only just showed the ankle of her boots. It was lined with silver tinsel, festive and elegant and very different to the majority of her plainer dresses. </p><p>"Mum made it for me." She confirmed, giving him a good-natured shove. "Anyway I can be a lady in the evenin' sometimes."</p><p>Arackniss smiled, a thing his siblings saw and seemed unable to stop teasing him over for the rest of the night. For once he didn't mind so much. </p><p>Henroin was also in on the party since all of his children were in attendance, although he stayed off of the floor and at the bar. He prefered people watching over actually socializing. Tally kept a check on him, gossiping with him in passing before eventually sitting across from the large tarantula for a proper chat. They got along decently, talking business for a while, trading information before their conversation migrated to their respective children.</p><p>As if summoned, Angel leaned over the bar, reaching down for the handbroom he knew was there. His outfit was festive as well, a Santa styled minidress that was mirrored on his twin. Henroin scooted over as much as he could in his stool to provide room.</p><p>"Vinnie tried to eat one of the tree decorations." He explained.</p><p>"Are they okay?" Tally asked, concerned and looking over to where there was a gap in the crowded space.</p><p>Alastor was seated in a corner with Jim in his lap. His mere visage was enough to ward off strangers. Even with Angel's red lipstick smudged on his nose to make him resemble Rudolph, no one wanted to get too close to the Radio Demon and the fawnling was taking refuge in his father's mandatory personal space. Vinnie was next to them, crunching on something red and shiny and clearly not food. Both children were dressed as little elves in green and red, festive and adorable. They even had bells on their little dresses that jingled when they moved, a subtle way to make sure their fathers could hear them wherever they were.</p><p>"Yeah they just left...crumbs. Sorry about that… I was the three-headed snowman one. If you want me to replace it--" Angel offered, but Tally was already reassuring him.</p><p>"No, thats okay hon. As long as the little one ain't gonna have to see a doctor."</p><p>"They've been eatin' glass since they were two." Angel shrugged. "Ain't no stoppin' them."</p><p>Angel left to clean up after his child, and Henroin sighed.</p><p>"Things still tense?" The rooster asked, noticing the man hadn't spoken while his son was so close.</p><p>"Ain't that." Henroin shook his head, sighing. "I just can't look at him sometimes. All three of them, but Angel's the worst one."</p><p>Tally frowned as much as her beak would allow, her feathers rose around her neck into a sort of mane, taking a confrontational breath that let Henroin know he should explain himself quickly before he had a very irate queen telling him off over a misunderstanding. Or worse, putting her razored talons to use. </p><p>"I see how they died." Henroin spat quickly. "Arackniss and Molly bleeding out of bulletholes. Angel choking in his own vomit, eye all infected. That's mine."</p><p>Tally deflated, her ruffled feathers around her neck flattening out. "Oh, you poor thing."</p><p>"My fault. All three of them. Only relief that Marni--that's my wife--isn't down here too. It's already too much." </p><p>Most demons kept the curse Hell gave them to themselves. A sort of 'Don't ask, don't tell' policy. The same went for asking how people died, since many demons may not want to revisit such a time. </p><p>"I bet she was one hell of a lady."</p><p>"She was." Henroin agreed, a fond wistfulness touching the edge of his eyes. "I wish I could go back. Step down. Maybe none of it would've happened. Or...maybe it would've gotten worse. Who knows." </p><p>"Well hindsight and all that." Tally sympathized. "You want another toddy?" She asked, gesturing to his mostly emptied mug.</p><p>"Yes Ma'am." Henroin slid the mug over with a nod, a melancholy smile touching his features as he let Tally steer the conversation into lighter topics.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Husk did not dance. He wasn't clumsy exactly and he knew how to in theory. He just usually didn't care to. Instead he was content to sit on one of the couches along the walls and watch his partners, Niffty and Pentious. It was cute, and amusing in that the cobra had to hunch severely in order to properly sway with the much shorter woman. </p><p>At least until Vinnie decided they wanted to dance too and Niffty, being close to the fawnling's size and energetic enough to keep up, was happy to oblige. Out a partner, Pentious was quick to pull Husk out of his seat into his best emulation of a legless waltz. Husk laughed, glad there were no feet for him to step on, but tired easily and left to take up a new perch at the bar where Tally and Henroin were chatting. </p><p>Pentious shrugged, tiring himself and moving to sit next to Alastor. Jim wiggled down from the deer's lap and onto the snake's.</p><p>"Hi uncle Noodle." </p><p>"Hello little James." Pentious answered cheerfully. "I'd be happy to watch him so you can dance with your husband." He addressed Alastor.</p><p>"Who are you again?" Alastor teased, but took the reprieve, "Alert me immediately if his eyes turn black." He added before leaving his son with the cobra, looking for Angel quickly as the crowd parted around him.</p><p>Brodie took Alastor's chair as soon as it had been vacated, falling into it with a laugh. Jim flinched away from her, but calmed down since his uncle Archie was with her and Pentious was likewise unbothered. Both smelled of smoke, having just been outside to do so. </p><p>"Hey Jim. Pentious." Arackniss greeted.</p><p>"Hi uncle Archie." Jim greeted back. </p><p>"Where'd Vin go?" </p><p>"With aunt Niffty."</p><p>"I think Desiré's found them, actually." Brodie said, pointing to where the three-eyed sheep and darker fawnling seemed to be having a heated discussion. Arackniss couldn't hear what it was about but Brodie's larger ears could and she relayed it. "Little one's tryin to convince her cheesecake should be called cheesepie. Not backin' down on it easy, seems like. Got Desiré spittin' in spanish."</p><p>Arackniss let out a heavy sigh, which was shared by both Jim and Pentious. <em>"Vinnie."</em> All three lamented aloud in unison, much to Brodie's amusement.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Angel was with Molly when Alastor found him, and he didn't interrupt the conversation they were having about Cherri. He merely slid an arm across Angel's back between his two sets of shoulders and when Angel's lower hand rested in his back pocket he didn't protest it. </p><p>"You still got my damn lipstick on your nose?" Angel laughed when he turned and noticed Alastor hadn't wiped the out of place makeup off.</p><p>"I'm enjoying the change of pace from bland fear to confusion from the ones here who don't know me." Alastor admitted. "Although I'm sure by now I could do with a touch up?"</p><p>"You're a trip, Al." Molly said with a smile.</p><p>Angel rolled his eyes but obliged the not-very-subtle ask by leaning down to kiss his husband's nose and leaving fresher red. "Where's the kids?"</p><p>"Jim is with the idiot and Vinnie is driving some poor woman to tears." Alastor answered. "Do you mind if I borrow your brother, miss Molly?"</p><p>"Fuckin' go for it." Molly allowed with a giggle.</p><p>"Hell yeah, babe, take me." Angel teased, turning to properly dance with the other as the music switched midsong from Mariah Carey to Eartha Kit's Santa Baby when Alastor flicked an ear. It was a song Alastor knew Angel liked well, and he himself enjoyed the songstress of the original. "Tally's gonna kill you in a minute for that."</p><p>"She would have to catch me first." Alastor murmured, letting Angel lead as he was taller. Though leading and following wasn't a very big factor when both prefered to just hold each other and sway.</p><p>"You fry another damn CD and see what I do!" Tally crowed from her space at the bar with the other two demons who felt their age, causing both spider and deer to laugh openly. </p><p>Husk also laughed, and informed Tally that the only thing that could really put fear in Alastor was a thin branch and his own mother's disappointed voice. Tally hummed, clicking a talon against the floor, but allowed the interference to pass. It was christmas and there were children present, one of which seemed the sensitive sort. </p><p>Angel calmed his laughter just to quietly sing along as he and his husband rocked, only pausing to pick Vinnie up when they decided to stop terrorizing everyone else. Pentious also brought Jim over, so that the close dancing ended up more of a four person ring-around. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was a nice night, ending early for most as everyone wanted to be home before the Krampus started making rounds. Music and food, similar to how Thanksgiving had gone but with more space made for room for dancing. There was also the large tree up in the corner where Arackniss usually sat, and the spider lamented the fact that the light above it had finally had been fixed.</p><p>Arackniss hadn't gone home, having followed Brodie upstairs after she requested he help her out of her dress. Husk, Pentious, and Niffty all retired to the airship, the indoor garden of which now housed a live fir. Molly was dropped off at Cherri's, the cyclops having stayed home for her own private marathon of movies which she welcomed the other girl to join. Henroin had driven her there, then went home by himself, tired of people anyway.</p><p>Angel and Alastor took the twins home through shadow, Jim having fallen asleep in Angel's arms and refusing to get up for anything. Vinnie was tired as well but fighting it, undressing and dropping their shift to run around the living room and kitchen on six legs after Nuggets until they finally crashed on the kitchen floor, snuggled up to the leg of the stepstool. Both children slept in their parents' bed for the night, Alastor sending his shadow to set up the gifts around the tree in place of a Santa. </p><p>"I hope uh…" Angel began, but doublechecked the twins laying on him were actually asleep before finishing his thought. "I hope the other ones are doin' okay." </p><p>"I'll try and check on dem soon, sha." Alastor agreed. </p><p>"Can't believe Vinnie wanted a fuckin' bike tire for Christmas." Angel huffed. "A whole bike would have been fine, but no they just want a tire."</p><p>Alastor chuckled. "Think dey wannu see if dey can chew through de spokes."</p><p>"Wouldn't fuckin' doubt it. You got Jim's puzzle set, right?"</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>"Al, you were supposed to--"</p><p>"Santa did." Alastor finished. </p><p>Angel snickered. "Sure he did."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Might toss in radiodust and brorackniss in the second chapter. What y'all think?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>